


kleptomaniacs

by thebunclub



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, i love peter so muchhh, sweet twinkie boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebunclub/pseuds/thebunclub
Summary: a makeout session between peter and the reader is interrupted by charles, logan and hank.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> reader is written with female pronouns and is already peter's gf

She sat in the kleptomaniac's room, bright eyes flicking from one stolen gadget to another. Though she wasn't actually fearful of the boy, Peter Maximoff set off a thousand butterflies in her stomach, making her bashful and nervous around him, though he compensated for this with his forward, albeit somewhat arrogant, manner. Teeth biting down on her plush rosy lips she stood up, leaving the soft kingdom of pillows and worn-in sofa cushions and making her way across the tattered carpet to the myriad of arcade games that sat on the other side of the room. Acting upon instinct she stepped towards Ms Pacman, a personal favourite of hers and one that Peter had 'found' for her. She slotted a stray coin from her pocket into the machine and began to play, quickly becoming absorbed, the pressure of her teeth on her lips increasing as her concentration grew. Just as she was nearing victory a pair of familiar arms snaked around her waist, and although familiar she jumped and whisked around to the face of the one, the only Peter Maximoff. A blush rose to dust her cheeks a light pink, the tips of her ears getting red at the proximity of his face. It seemed no matter how much time she spent with him, she just couldn't shake off the loving nervousness she had when she first laid eyes on him.

 

The proximity of his pink lips grew closer to her own, a smirk slunk onto his features, a soft grin on hers. With a deep breath she reached up on her toes to fill the gap, her arms beginning to slide around his neck and her lips coming into contact with his. She sunk into the embrace, feeling herself finally relax. He kissed back gently, savoring the moment as a precious treasure. Deepening the kiss Peter pressed his body onto hers, pushing her back towards the sofa. Heat rushed up towards her cheeks when she felt cold air hit her stomach, the kiss broken as her t-shirt was lifted over her head, leaving her in just her bra. Lifting her head to reconnect with Peter, he gently pushed her away. 

 

"I just gotta go check something, okay?" he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead and standing up with a gentle groan before bolting off in a flash of a second. However before she could as much as sit up, he was back, a smirk on his face.

 

"It's all fine, just keep an ear out," Peter made his way back to the sofa, lifting her body up in his arms and settling back down, sitting her on his lap. A gently grin curved her lips as she examined the face she loved so dearly, a faint red dusted his cheeks and a genuine smile overtook his usually brash yet composed expression. 

 

He pressed his forehead onto hers, "god I really love you, y'know that?" Their eyes locked onto one another's, "I love you too," she whispered, reconnecting their lips, unable to resist the taste of twinkies and sugar. Her arms twisted around his neck once again and his arms held her waist in an affectionate embrace, both pulling the other closer. Captivated by each other, neither noticed the trope of people making their way down the stairs to Peter's room who then stood in an uncomfortable silence for a solid minute before one coughed in an attempt to make their appearance known. She looked up with wide eyes, an embarrassed squeak leaving her lips upon her noticing her attire, or rather lack of attire. Peter smirked at his girlfriend's actions, pulling one of his band shirts over her head and whispering,

“We’ll continue this later,” with one suggestive eyebrow raised. The warmth of his breath on her ears brought a deep blush to her cheeks and a wide grin to her face. He slowly stood up, stretching his arms over his head and gently moving her off her position on his lap.

 

"What do you guys want?" he said, continuing before they could react, "I didn't do anything, been here all day, she can attest," he winked at her, racing back across the room to sit beside her. The largest of the men took a step towards him,

 

"Relax, Peter, we're not cops," he said gruffly, at this Peter rolled his eyes.

 

"Of course you're not cops, if you were cops you wouldn't be driving a rental car," 

 

"How'd you know we've got a rental car?" another of them asked, confusion written across his face. 

 

Peter smirked, " I checked your registration when you walked in," she turned to face him, "So that's what you were doing? I thought you said we'd be fine?" she frowned and pouted. He slunk an arm around her shoulders, pulling her face towards him and whispering softly in her ear, "And? We are fine, though I do remember telling you to keep your ears out." His breath on her ear once again managed to send a shiver down her spine and a blush to her cheeks, "ah..i guess so," he grinned at her response, turning his attention back to the group of men, who were now having a conversation of their own. 

 

"Well he's fascinating," the slightly nerdy looking one smiled, 

 

"He's a pain in the arse," the British sounding one uttered in annoyance.

 

"What? A teleporter?"

 

"No, he's just fast, though when I knew him he wasn't so" the gruff one paused, "young."

 

Peter looked up, a strand of his girlfriend's hair twirled around his finger, "young? You're just old." She giggled softly at his response. 

 

The nerdy one took a step towards them, "so you're not afraid to show your powers?"

 

A look of faux confusion passes across Peters' face, "Powers, what powers? What are you talking about?" he paused for a second, the group exchanging looks, "You see something strange here?"

 

She piped up, knowing what he was about to say, "Nothing anybody would believe if you told them anyway," he beamed at her with loving eyes, lifting her into his arms again and racing across the room, placing her into his lap again as he sat, playing pong on one of his many arcade machines.

 

Never taking his eyes off the machine he said, "So who are you? And what do you want?"

 

"We need your help Peter," the gruff one remarked, 

 

"With what?" she questioned, eyebrows furrowed and shifting her position on his lap so her head now rested on Peter’s shoulder and her legs were now straddled around his waist, to face them, as he continued to play.

 

"To break into a highly secured facility and well,” he paused “get someone out."

 

"A prison break? That's illegal you know?" Peter smirked and she watched their eyes hover over his vast collection of gadgets and arcade machines, "Well only if you get caught," she chuckled.

 

"So what's in it for me?" Peter asked, his signature smirk beginning to form on his mouth.

 

The British one rubbed his eyes in irritance, "you kleptomaniac get to break into the Pentagon"

 

Realisation dawns on Peters' face and his smirk grows quickly, seeing this she inquires,"How does he know he can trust you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he got hurt."

 

"Because we're just like you," the gruff one answers, looking towards his friends.

 

"Show him," the british one commands. A strained expression slips across the gruff one's face and slowly he pushes out white bone claws from his knuckles. She grimaces. 

 

"That's cool, just disgusting,"


	2. can i come?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader tries to convince peter, then hank, logan, and charles to let her come on their mission

“Peter,” she sighed, dragging out the last syllable of his name in a soft whine, “you gotta let me come with you.” The boy in question sighed, rubbing the temples of his forehead in concern,

“C’mon,” he tried to reason, “it might be dangerous, I don't want you getting hurt or anything.” 

“Yeah but it might be fun!! And its a saturday, this is always our day to spend together, you just gonna throw that away to hang out with some dusty old men?” A comical scowl spread across her features, as she looked over at the three men sitting awkwardly on Peter’s sofa with an eyebrow raised in faux disdain.   
“I know, I know, and look babe I really want you to come but they might not..”, he trailed off, his eyes also settling on the three rigid men. She pouted and looked up at Peter with pleading puppy-dog eyes, 

“Pleaasseeee… I could be useful as well, they’ve not seen my power yet,” she whispered into his ear, her breath warm on his skin, sending involuntary goosebumps across his arms.  
He sighed once again in frustration, running his hands through his silky, silver hair and looking into her eyes with that loving gaze that she could never get enough of.

“(y/n), angel, you i don't like it much when you use your powers on other people, i can’t help gettin’ jealous,” he sighed and she rested her hand on top of his own, her fingers sliding into their familiar place between his,

“You know i’ll always love you the most though, Peter you’re my one and only forever,” she pressed her forehead against his, “i promise it don’t mean anything when i use my powers on other people, they’re all disgusting trash compared to you.” She paused, pressing her lips against his briefly before continuing, “and baby dont even get me started on how hot you are, i could go on forever and ever about that, just trust me no-one could ever compare to you, i love you.”  
A bright blush had risen to her cheeks and Peter’s face much mirrored her own, a bright grin moving the red apples of his cheeks upwards and morphing his face into a beautiful display of genuine joy, he pressed a chaste kiss on her cheeks, aware of the uncomfortable gaze of the three men on them.  
“There’ll be much more of that later,” he muttered tenderly into her ear, “god you’re addicting, i love you so much.”  
Another blush rose to dust her cheeks pink and she resisted the urge to bury her face into his neck to breathe in the sweet scent of his twinkie flavoured shampoo. 

“Soooo… can i come with you?” she questioned once again, having pulled herself back together, Peter could unravel her with one look and she loved it, although it could be inconvenient at times.  
He chuckled, rolling his eyes in affectionate amusement towards the girl, “Hmmm…” he paused for ‘dramatic effect’ before continuing, “i guess so, its okay with me if it's okay with them?” He gently pushed her forwards a couple of steps towards the men but she instantly turned back to her boyfriend, 

“Can’t you ask for me?” she pleads, puppy-dog eyes and pouted lips equipped. He lets out another heart-melting chuckle,

“If you really want me to?”, he inquires and she nods viciously.  
Stretching his arms languidly above his head he ambles towards the three men, his girlfriend following in tow.

“I’ll come if babe, uh (y/n) can come too.” He smiles sheepishly at his mistake, his habit of using pet-names for her slipping into his speech.  
The gruff one, who’d they’d learned to be named Logan, scoffs at him,

“We only need you. Anyway I don’t think I can stand your constant flirting for much longer.” Charles, the british one, nods in agreement.

“Then i’m not going. See ya!” he waves them good-bye and they look at him in surprise.

“We have literally offered you the chance to break into the pentagon, there’s no way you’re actually going to pass this up, i mean look at you.” Charles gazed pointedly around the room of stolen items they stood in.

“I set out my terms, let my girlfriend come and i’ll happily do whatever you want me to do. And don’t treat her like she’s useless, she won’t get in the way and she can ,uh, do stuff too.” Peter’s eye ignited with passion as he stood up for her and she couldn't help the blush that coated her cheeks as her heart swelled with love for the silver-haired in front of her.   
Hank’s interest peaked at his words,  
“what can you do?” he questioned the girl next to Peter. She swallowed nervously, 

“Well i can sorta control people when i touch them, i’m not really sure how it works but i know i have to be touching them.” Hank nodded, and curiosity overcame him,

“Could i see? I’d love to know how a mutation like that works.”  
She looked up at Peter, as though asking him for permission. He nodded,   
“but show him using me, okay?” She grinned, “Okay! Thank you baby,”  
Taking a deep breath in she reached for his arm, pushing the silver leather jacket up his arms so she could touch the skin of the boy she loved so.

“Ready?” she asked him, her (e/c) eyes locking onto his mesmerizing blue ones. He nodded. Eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated she began to feel the still strange feeling of ‘locking’ onto him so she could control his actions, her eyes began to glow a soft pink and he began to feel a sensation like falling in love with her all over again, although the love he felt much closer resembled lust, he wanted her. This was the point at which she was in control,and it came much faster due to Peter’s attraction to her alread, she could easily manipulate him into doing her bidding, although she felt frozen in place with all the eyes in the room on her, and Peter’s seemingly undressing her with his eyes. She didn't mind as he was her boyfriend, however this was where problems arose when she used it on others, it made her extremely uncomfortable to have others who weren't Peter viewing her in such a way, and furthermore, Peter could be very possessive of her. But she had to demonstrate her power over him now she’d gotten this far and so she racked her brain, pulling her eyes away from Peter’s practically lewd gaze. 

“Uh Peter put your arms up?” she shakily commanded, unsure of what to say now put on the stop. However he complied instantly, throwing his hands upwards towards to roof of his room.   
She turned towards the three men behind her, watching warily for their approval, Logan raised his eyebrow towards her, 

“How do we know he’s not just doing this for you anyway? How do we know you’re actually doing this?” 

“Oh ... well I guess you just have to trust me?” she tried to sound confident but her statement came out more as nervous question. Her concentration faltered at the skeptical inquiries of Logan and Peter fell out of her control, his arms falling back to his side. The lust-ridden expression faltered and his blush turned into one of embarrassment.  
Hank also wore the slightly skeptical expression, 

“Try it on one of us and we’ll believe you, i’m sorry we just need to know for sure if you’re one of us, if not this could definitely put you in danger.” Peter brows furrowed slightly in irritation,

“She’s not doing that.” He stated, scoffing slightly.

“I wasn’t aware she needed someone to make all her decisions for her?” Hank retorted quietly and Peter rolled his eyes, his displeasure rising rapidly.

“I don’t,” she mumbles, “but I trust Peter with my life, if he feels uncomfortable with me doing something then he’s allowed to voice that.”  
Hank looks away from them, slightly embarrassed,

“I’m sorry, i just..” he trails off uncomfortably.  
(Y/n) gives him a soft smile,  
“It’s okay, i understand that you need to be able to trust me and stuff it’s just how my power operates makes it a little awkward y’know?” He nods in return, 

“Yeah, don’t worry i get that, but it won’t mean anything will it? I mean i thought you said that yourself earlier.”   
Her eyes narrowed slightly at that,  
“Sorry, it's just that was kind of a private conversation between me and my boyfriend? I didn't think you’d all be listening.” Peter couldn't help but smirk at being referred to as her boyfriend and he slung an arm protectively around her waist. Hank blushed slightly embarrassed, 

“Oh god i’m so sorry, i didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything, im sorry,” he stutters out. She giggles softly, 

“Hey don't worry about it, its fine, i’m sure you didn't mean to” she says gently, absentmindedly placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Freezing up under her touch, the blush on Hank’s face deepens dramatically and Peter’s grip on her waist tightens slightly, and Peter gently moves her away from the blushing boy in front of her to face the other two men in the room.

“So can she come or not?” he queries, his stare on them challenging, his eyebrow raised slightly.  
Charles sighs and steps forwards, extending his hand for her to shake, 

“Welcome to the team,” he says lethargically, tired of the drama of the three younger people.


End file.
